cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Twins
Zan and Jayna 'are The Wonder Twins from the Planet Exxor. They originate from the ''Super Friends ''franchise, and make many appearances throughout the series, as friends and colleages, especially around the Reid twins. Biography Zan and Jayna were born on the Planet Exxor many years ago. When the two were only babies, there was a dangerous plague that spread to their home planet and wiped out many members of their species, including their own parents. The orphans Zan and Jayna were taken to a special center, but the administrators knew that no surviving Exxorian family would adopt mutant children. Instead, they released the twins to the care of a man named Dentwil who owned a ''Trans-World Carnival. According to Exxorian law, the twins were his legal property and could not leave his care until they were twenty years old. Dentwil placed the children on display and amused customers with Jayna's ability to transform into Exxorian animals, and Zan's power to turn into waterspouts. Their schooling was done by Illik, one of the carnival workers. He became like a surrogate-father to them, even getting them a pet monkey named Gleek, who also performed in the circus. Zan and Jayna wanted more. As they grew into adolescence, they grew disenfranchised over the fact that they received nothing monetary from Dentwil aside from food and shelter. When they approached Dentwil, he reminded them that he owned them and that he would do no such thing. Finally, the twins had enough and they used their shape-changing powers as a fear-factor to coerce Dentwil into relinquishing his hold over them. EH told them to go, so they took one of his personal space cruiser before he could change his mind and headed back to Exxor to plan their next move. They landed in the uninhabited Fejanian Wilderness. While there, they came across an old house. In this house was Grax who was planning to take revenge on his old enemy, Superman and destroy the planet he now calls home: Earth. The twins make major appearances, beginning with possibly Twin Competition where they are the judges since they are the best twins in the known universe. Jayna is also known for attracting Justin Reid, and he harbors a huge crush on her, and will do anything to impress her. Zan also seems to be eye candy for Paulina Sanchez from Nicktropolis during We Wish You a Merry Nickmas. He even tells her his secret since he can trust her well enough, and they all soon find out that that she is not a mortal or a human herself fully. Jayna makes a special appearance in the end of Aloha from Hanahuna ''where Justin is talking about his feelings for her, and the two soon become close by the end of the story. Abilties *'Animal Transformation *'Water Transformation' *'Unique Physiology' *'Metamorphosis' *'Animal Mimicry' *'Size Alteration' *'Hydrokinesis (Zan)' *'Aerokineses (Zan)' *'Intangibility (Zan)' Trivia *Jayna and Zan normally go by the names "Joanna" and "Zack" when around people who don't know their secret identities. *Jayna is often called "Wonder Blunder" by Courtney Garcia since Courtney believes that she stole Justin Reid from her. Category:Superheros Category:Canon Characters Category:Twins Category:Sisters Category:Brothers Category:Daughters Category:Sons Category:Students Category:Aliens Category:Orphans Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Mutants Category:Waterbenders Category:Airbenders Category:Immortals